


The Universes' Joke

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lydia doesn't want it to be him. He is annoying and crazy and...perfect.Soulmates AU. Complete.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Soulmates AU from a prompt on twitter about a Stydia Soulmates fic so hopefully this works.  
> I would like to point out that Scott doesn't believe Stiles about there being a dead body in the forest (first ep) and this goes from there.  
> It is also the middle of the night so yeah that's my excuse...  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> \- Neha

Love - it's a strong word. You can feel so many emotions for just one person and you don't know why. Someone you may not even know or someone you have seen in the corner of your eye. You might not even speak to them. But one thing's for certain - you were meant for each other, according to the universe anyway.  
On Lydia Martin's 15th birthday, when the name appeared on her left wrist in scruffy writing, she had immediately scoffed, dismissing the narrow-minded fantasy that someone was perfect for her; who calls their kid Stiles? This must be a massive joke for the universe. Her best friend, Allison, had smiled when she found out her soulmate was called Scott. Initially, Lydia was jealous; 'Allison and Scott' sounded perfect. Way better than 'Stiles and Lydia'. She hadn't told her mother or father. Just Allison.

 

Lydia was a freshman in high school when she first heard his name uttered from someone other than Allison.  
It was confusing, yet at the same time exhilarating. She had turned around to find a muscular boy, a foot taller than her with thick brown Justin Bieber-style hair, helping another skinnier boy who had fallen to the floor after walking into a door.  
Lydia rolled her eyes. _No. Please not him. Anyone but him._

"Stiles!" The first boy had shouted as Stiles brushed past him. Lydia reapplied her lipstick, pretending not to have noticed the exchange when Stiles slammed his locker shut.

_Well, this was amazing. My soulmate - the person I connect with on a deeper level - turns out to be an idiot._

Stiles runs a hand over his short hair in a stressed motion. Lydia's eyebrows crease as she interprets what he is whispering, _'No one believes me.'_

He repeats it a few more times and she doesn't know why but she feels her stomach drop. She wants to be there for him, to take some of his pain away.

Bieber-boy returns and leans next to Stiles and Lydia feels overcome with the need to protect her soulmate.

"Stiles, I know you want it to be true. But maybe there is no dead body. Maybe you dreamt all of it."

_Dead body? Okay, I'm officially paired with a creep._

Stiles glared at the boy, "Don't believe me then. I know what I saw, Scott."

_Scott? Like Allison's Scott?_

Scott shakes his head before leaving Stiles. Lydia pretended to sort out her hair when she noticed Stiles is staring at her. She pouts her lips and hardens her features; there is no way in hell she's letting this one get close to her. She turns on her heal to face him, slamming her locker door. He flinches and Lydia crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow is defiance.

"What?" She snaps.

"U-uh nothing. Nope. Doesn't matter." Stiles stumbles out.

Lydia scoffs, "Speak."

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, "I j-just...I couldn't help but notice the name." He says, Lydia just narrows her eyes so he continues, "On your wrist. My name's Stiles. And you must be Lydia."

She reads the name on his wrist. There it is, as clear as day. _Her_ name in _her_ handwriting.

She shook her head, "Not gonna happen."

Stiles looked shocked, "But it's fate."

Lydia dared to look in his chocolate brown orbs, "I decide my own fate."

 

\---

 

"Remember. Lydia, remember I love you."


	2. Remember

"Remember. Lydia, remember I love you." Stiles whispered.

 

The words came down on Lydia like a stab in the heart. She should have known something like this would happen. Stiles looked at her with such love and truth that she couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye. She could see it now; he truly loved her with all his heart. She wanted to kiss him so badly when he admitted his love for her.  
Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat as he was taken by the Ghost Riders, his frail body limping with the sheer force. And then I was as if he was never there.

Lydia looked down at her Mark, seeing it glowing slightly against her skin. The six letters that changed her life started to fade and Lydia rubbed at the scar that was now present.

"Remember. Remember." She chanted over and over until she couldn't remember what she needed to remember.  
It was as if those few moments hadn't happened. She was in a jeep but it wasn't hers, and she certainly didn't remember getting in it. It was like the boy she loved had been erased from all her memories. Her tether was her Mark. The scar was there but she couldn't remember the name anymore. It was like a lingering thought that she just couldn't reach...and _that_ just felt like déjà vu.

 

Lydia walked herself home in the early hours of the morning, ditching the strange jeep in the process. She got into her room and slammed the door shut, ignoring the shouts from her mother to stop being so loud. Lydia jumped on her bed and took out a History textbook. She had found early on when her parents got divorced that studying took her mind off the world for a while.

She opened it at French history in the early 1700's. Lydia smiled as she recalled the fight against The Beast of Gévaudan. Luckily, Scott had a vision of Allison when The Beast examined his brain. Scott loves Allison so much, not even the new girl Kira (who was gushing over Scott since they met) was able to tear them apart from each other. Allison was visiting her aunt's gravestone in the city so wasn't able to assist. Allison had taken Kate's death pretty hard, but after a few years, she had realised that Kate wasn't everything and that she should appreciate the family she had left, which was her father. There was someone else there too but...Lydia just couldn't place them.

Lydia got out her phone and texted Allison; she knew she would reply.

_**Lydia [01:27]:** You awake?_  
_**Allison [01:28]:** I am now, what's up?_  
_**Lydia [01:29]:** Can I call you?_

Lydia's phone started vibrating and she answered the call with a small smile. She was lucky to still have Allison as a friend. She had persuaded Lydia to drop her act of acting dumb and Lydia started living up to her potential during school.

"What's wrong?" Allison's voice filtered though her phone and Lydia was immediately comforted by her presence.

"I think I was meant to remember someone." Lydia shook her head, realising how stupid she sounded, "I was in a jeep earlier and I don't know how I got there."

"Did someone drink a little too much last night?" Allison teased and Lydia blushed; they had gone out for drinks after school because Malia thought it would be a good way to relax.  
For a were-coyote, she had a surprisingly high level of alcohol tolerance.

"Can you come over?" Lydia asked, biting her lip in anticipation of the obvious refusal she was about to get; Allison's father was very overprotective.

"Unlock your window."

Lydia couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped her and ran over to her window, seeing Allison hanging from the tree. Allison grinned and slid into her best friend's room. She dusted off her trousers which were covered in bark and soil before jumping onto Lydia's bed.

"You don't look too drunk." Allison said, running her eyes over Lydia's body, "Maybe you were drugged?"

Lydia scoffed, "By who?"

"By...Jackson, Aiden, that Deputy, should I continue?" Allison said, relaxing back onto the bed.

Lydia smiled and joined Allison on her bed. Jackson had done well to fit in with Scott's pack. Now Scott had two betas - Jackson and Liam. Liam was still slightly aggressive but they were working on it. Aiden and Ethan were alive and well, thanks to Lydia's banshee intuition. She had, however, broken it off with Aiden because...because of someone else. Someone who completed her. Lydia ran her fingers along her scar again.

"I loved someone." Lydia whispered.

"Who were they?" Allison asked, leaning her head on her arm.

"He was my soulmate but... Look." Lydia showed Allison her soulmate scar and Allison frowned.

"It used to say Stiles, right?"

Lydia gulped as flashbacks started appearing in her mind. There she was, dancing with a boy in freshman year. Lydia shook her head - she remembered being there with Scott and Allison but not anyone called Stiles. But the memories were becoming clearer every second that passed. She remembered...Aiden. Lydia inhaled sharply as she saw Aiden lying on the ground at the school, gargling blood from his mouth. She remembered turning and colliding with a boy, who wrapped her in one of the most comforting hugs she could remember.  
She remembered.

"Stiles." Lydia repeated, completely numb to the fact that her Mark had begun to heal itself.

 

Allison had stayed over for the rest of the night, ignoring the texts from her father to get back home. They walked with their arms linked into school.  
Lydia pushed the doors open and looked around. Students were laughing, talking animatedly, some were flirting and smiling. Lydia exhaled, annoyed at the normalcy when all she could think about was what had happened to Stiles. She had deduced that something had happened and that it was before Lydia realised she was in someone else's jeep. Allison came up with the possibility that the jeep belonged to Stiles.

"Allison!" Scott called, beckoning them over.

Allison smiled and Lydia watched as her Mark glowed in the dimly lit corridors of their school.

Lydia trudged her way over and offered Scott a weak smile before grabbing her text books out of her locker. She spotted a drawing in her locker and frowned. It was a drawing of a tree, with its dwindling bare branches filling the page. It was a drawing of the Nemeton.

"What's wrong with you, Lydia?" Scott asked, putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia held up the drawing, "We were helped by someone, right?"

"Yep. Braeden." Scott nodded and gave Allison a confused look, "What's this really about? I can hear your heart beat a mile off."

"We are missing someone. Someone isn't here. My soulmate isn't hear." Lydia whispered.

Allison pulled Lydia into a hug and sighed, "Come on."

She pulled a catatonic Lydia to class and they sat down at the back of the classroom. Lydia's gaze drifted to the window where a man was preparing to tow a jeep. _His_ jeep.

Lydia pushed herself off the table and ran outside, dismissing the teachers protests with a tight-lipped smile. She could hear Scott running after her but was only concerned about the jeep.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted as she stopped in front of the man, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lydia snapped, "Your best friend disappears and you can't wrap your tiny mind around it?"

"What the hell?" Scott said, holding up his hands in surrender, "What are you talking about?"

Lydia pursed her lips, "His name was Stiles. _Is_ Stiles. And we need to get him back."

"What is it to you?" Scott asked, placing a comforting hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"He is my soulmate. I love him." Lydia said and then she turned to face the man who had begun to hook the jeep to the tow truck.

The man turned to face them when Lydia tapped his back.

"Can I help you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"This jeep belongs to my boyfriend. He will be coming back for it." Lydia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, hun, the school wants it out of here so tell your boyfriend he will have to pay $200 to get it back."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the obvious authority challenge and payed the man off, using some of Scott's money too.  
As soon as the man had gone, Lydia dove into the car, which she had left unlocked, hoping to find any evidence that proved Stiles was real. That he wasn't a figment of hers and Allison's imagination.

She was halfway through looking when she found the picture. It was of her, Malia, Scott, and another boy, sitting on a lunch table in school. Everyone looked so happy, so fulfilled.

 _He must be Stiles._ Lydia mused as she showed Scott the photo.

"Believe me now?" Lydia asked and couldn't help but smirk at the way her Mark began to reappear.

She would find him. She would go to the ends of the Earth to bring him back. Lydia just hoped the people who stole him weren't extraterrestrial. Then they were _all_ screwed. Anything could happen though, after all, they were the Universes' joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Done! Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Neha

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but do a Stydia, they are too damn cute!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Neha


End file.
